


Protect Me

by n00dleBOT



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Abuse, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Lesbian Character, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Physical Abuse, Police, Sexual Abuse, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:22:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/n00dleBOT/pseuds/n00dleBOT
Summary: Chrom is part of the Shepherds Police Force (SPF) and is given his first assignment. A girl named Robin has been physically and sexually abused by an unknown man. When Chrom heads to the apartment, she finds her in a torn up nightgown and covered in bruises.





	1. The Police and The Victim

**Author's Note:**

> It's finally finished...the first chapter. More hashtags will be added.  
> 9/13/2019: I finally got Grammarly so I updated all the grammar and spelling mistakes

Chrom drove into the apartment complex, he was sent there for his first case. He parked his car and took a file that was given to him for the case. The case was for sexual and physical abuse, a man has been abusing his girlfriend...Robin Grima? As in, the child of Validar Grima? Chrom put his thumb and index finger on his chin, how come Vaildar didn’t do anything about this? 

Chrom got out of his car and went to the apartment: Room 101. When opening the door, he spotted a familiar face: pink hair, long black coat, and thick black glasses. “Gerome?” Chrom got the man’s attention. The pink-haired man turned to see Chrom.

“Chrom,” Gerome asked in confusion, “is it really you?” Chrom didn’t answer, he ran up to Gerome and gave him a handshake and a hug. “It’s been so long, who have you been?” Gerome asked.

“It’s been good. How’s your mother doing?” Chrom asked back. 

“She’s working for TSA so she’s mostly busy, which also means I’m the only one in the house. But that’s not the important thing right now. Right now you need to talk to the victim.”

Chrom listened to Gerome. The victim called the police and was found in her bedroom when Gerome tried to talk to her, she hid in the blankets and was silent, Gerome thinks that Chrom would have better luck with her, which Chrom doubts. 

They tried it anyway and Chrom turned the knob on the door. When Chrom was inside, a figure moved into the sheets, probably the victim. “Excuse me,” Chrom called out, “I’m Officer Chrom of the Shepherds Police Force. Please show yourself and come with me.” The victim didn’t move or speak. Chrom groaned and walked to the front of the bed. He sat on the bed and peeled the sheets to get a good look at her. “Robin, right?” Chrom asked, the victim only nodded. “I’m here to help you. Can you please get out of the bed and come with me?” 

Robin didn’t say a word, but she came out of her sheets. When she came out, Chrom got a full view of her: White hair disheveled, bruises big and small, and a nightgown which was ripped with claw-like marks. “H-h-he...did this to...me,” Robin spoke, her voice was shaky just like her body. 

“Everything is going to be okay. Can you stand?” Chrom assured her. When Robin tried to stand up, her legs immediately collapsed, but Chrom was able to catch her before her face met the floor. “I got you, I got you.” Chrom started to pet her hair to calm her down, but she got antsy and started whining. Chrom then had to do what he failed to do long ago.

He pulled her into a bridal style, Robin was still whining like a baby and telling him to let her go. “P-p-p-please let me go, I d-d-don’t want to be in this position.” Robin scolded at him. Robin to Chrom reminded him of when Lissa was a baby and when she would cry when Chrom held her. Chrom then placed her down and wrapped one of her arms around his shoulder, leading her to his car.

__________

 

“Can you please tell us what this man’s name is?” Frederick asked Robin. Robin was taken to the Shepherds Police Force Station for interrogation, they also gave her some water and a blanket. Chrom and Frederick were not having any luck, Robin didn’t answer ANY of their questions: like ‘What’s his name?’ or ‘what did he do to hurt you?’. Frederick pinched the bridge of his nose and told Chrom to meet him outside.

“I feel like you should be the one to talk to her,” Frederick suggested, Chrom asked why, a little surprised, “she seems to only listen to you and only you. You did tell her to get out of bed so you can take her to the police station. I’m counting on you Chrom, make us proud.” Frederick responded, gripping Chrom by his shoulders. He took a deep breath and walked back into the room. 

“I know you kinda hate me but please, we can help you by arresting this guy. So please answer this simple question, what’s his name what does he look like?” Chrom spoke out, raising his voice a little.

Robin looked up from her water bottle and looked at him directly at him. “Orange hair,” Chrom quickly took out a notepad as Robin spoke, “tall about 6’0, grey skin, fingernails like a falcon. Gangrel is his name.” Chrom’s eyes widened.

“So your ex is the financier of Grima Co.?” Chrom was a bit shocked. Gangrel is at the very least in his early 30’s, and Robin looked about Chrom’s age, around 19 or 20. 

“They have horrible business practices, I’m nothing more but my father’s scapegoat. I’m the accounting there, and if we’re blamed for anything that had to do with money, I was blamed for it,” Robin began to well up with tears, “p-p-p-p-p-please don’t take me back to Plegia, don’t take me back to that birdcage that’s called an apartment. I don’t want to be anywhere near my family ANYMORE!” Robin then clinged onto Chrom’s shirt, crying into the fabric. 

Chrom was at a loss for words, Robin has been through so much, he couldn’t help but sympathize. Chrom told Robin to stay where she is and he walked back to Frederick. “We have a name, the problem is that Plegia is not allowing anyone at their border, so what do we do Frederick?” he asked him. 

“Why not have her stay at your place,” Frederick suggested. 

“What! Why? Why can’t you and Sumia take care of her? Your place is much nicer than mine.” Chrom protested. Frederick sighed and placed his hand on his face.

“I need to work and Sumia has to take calls here, I don’t want Robin to be home alone, you don’t know what might happen if she’s alone,” Frederick persuaded back, “if it helps I can give you days off until we capture the man.” Chrom was still iffy about it. He groaned and agreed, going back to Robin.

“Okay, so since you don’t want to go back to the apartment and it’s impossible to go to Plegia right now, you’ll be staying with me until Gangrel is arrested. Got that?” Chrom told her. Robin tilted her head.

“W-why can’t you just put me in a cell until it’s over?” Robin spoke, her voice still shaky.

“As you said, you don’t want to stay in a cage. My place is pretty warm so I’m sure you’ll be fine.” Chrom responded, place a hand on hers, she immediately retracted it. “I need you to open up for me, please?”

Robin and Chrom both left the interrogation room. Chrom said goodnight to Frederick and they were on their way to Chrom’s car. Robin was gripping onto his shirt like a child, hiding her face with the blanket she was given. But before Chrom opened his car door, a voice rang out. “EXCUSE ME, OFFICER!” 

Robin immediately hid behind Chrom as the man ran up to them. The man had his hands on his knees, panting from running. Robin tugged on Chrom’s shirt so that he can look at her. When he did, she mouthed to him ‘that’s him’. 

Chrom clears his throat. “What can I do for you, sir?” Chrom asked politely, even though he now knows that this man is Gangrel, he needs to keep everything calm. 

“I would like to report a missing person, it’s my girlfriend Robin,” the man explained, Chrom’s hand was twitching a bit, “she has white long hair, that’s mostly in pigtails, she always wears this heavy purple and black coat. She disappeared when I came back from a meeting.”

“Well I’m not the one that you should talk to, the chief is the one you should talk,” Chrom suggested, even though he should question this man, he should keep a low profile, “have a good night sir.” He bowed and pulled Robin with him, but with that, Robin’s blanket fell off her head and onto the street, exposing her.

Robin was in immediate shock. “Oh there you are my love,” Gangrel tried to go in for a hug but is stopped by Chrom, “please officer, she can come straight back into my life.”

“Negative,” Chrom responded with, his a bit deeper than normal, “she’s staying with me. I’m sorry sir but get out of the way.” Gangrel gritted his teeth as Chrom put his hand on the car door handle. 

But before the door opened, Chrom’s hand retracted when a bullet hit the handle. Robin and Chrom both looked to see Gangrel holding a gun. “I do NOT take no for an answer.” Before Chrom and Robin could get into the car to escape, Gangrel went rapid-fire with his shots, Robin and Chrom only had time to get behind the car.

“Frederick! Get outside the station, Gangrel is here!” Chrom yelled into his walkie-talkie. Robin was holding her breath as she was freaking out with the gunshot noises, repeating to herself ‘I don’t want to die’. By instinct, Robin clung onto Chrom again, waiting for anyone, ANYONE to save them. Chrom, on the other hand, was trying to dodge bullets and shooting bullets back. 

“We’re here, we’re here.” Frederick’s voice rang out, Frederick and Sully came to the rescue, aiming their guns at...nothing? Gangrel was able to get away without Chrom or Robin knowing, they both ascended from the back of the car, Robin still clenching onto Chrom’s shirt. They were asked if they were ok, they were except for Robin who was experiencing trauma. “Take her home, give her a bed, and clean clothes.”

Once Sully and Frederick both left, Chrom and Robin entered the car, Robin being more hesitant, and they drove off to Chrom’s apartment. The care ride was both calming and awkward, Chrom and Robin were mostly silent except for Robin’s muttering. 

They reached the complex and Chrom and Robin entered Chrom’s apartment, room 527. As Robin entered the apartment, she was surprised how not messy it was: there was a nice kitchen, photos of Chrom as a child, a TV, and a sofa, and three doors. “What’s behind door number 3?” Robin jokingly asked. 

“It’s the bathroom. I have one in my room. We’re going into my room.” Chrom explained, taking Chrom to the first door. His room was pretty big: A big queen-sized bed and a table with a desktop computer on it. Chrom then opened another door which led to a bathroom with a big tub and a shower. 

“Take off your clothes” Chrom instructed...Ummm what? Robin went pink and flustered, a police officer, asking an abuse victim, to take off her clothes, she immediately slapped him. “I know it’s wrong but I’m not leaving your side. I don’t want you getting hurt or leaving the apartment. So please, take off your clothes.”

Robin sighed and grabbed the hem of her nightgown, but a flashback triggered in her head.  _ Your skin is so soft and squishy _ , Robin immediately stopped herself and hyperventilate, Chrom came to the rescue and asked what’s wrong. “Gangrel came into my head again,” Robin explained, “I remember him sometimes groping me while I sleep, telling me I was soft and squishy. He would keep squishing my sides while sleep. I can’t do this.” Robin was almost about to cry again, Chrom looked down at her shaking body.

“Can you let me take off your clothes?” Chrom asked nervously. Robin looked up at him blushing. “I’ll close my eyes and you can guide my hands...the more I say it out loud the more it sounds,” Chrom said, Robin, laughed at his awareness. She silently nodded and grabbed onto his wrists as he closed his eyes.

Chrom felt the hem of her nightgown, he gripped onto it and pulled it up, making sure he doesn’t peak. “Are you wearing a bra?” Chrom asked. Robin said no so now Chrom had to do something no other man like himself would ever do...take off a girl’s underwear. “I need to take off your...underwear, just guide them so you can get into the bath.”

Robin only pulled his wrist to the hem of her panties, his thumb and index finger pinching it and sliding the material down, and fell to the floor. “I’m going to fill up the tub, it fills quickly and I need to open my eyes. Ok?” Chrom explained.

Chrom opened his eyes and quickly turned his head towards the faucets, turning the hot water knob. He could hear Robin climbing into the tub, he could also hear her shaking breath. The tub finally filled and Chrom turned off the water, moving away from the tub, now facing Robin’s head. The rest of her body was hidden in the water, only her collar bone was exposed. “The water feels nice~” Robin sighed softly, sinking more into the tub.

 

__________

Chrom looked through his closet as Robin stood awkwardly with a towel wrapped around her body. “You don’t mind wearing my clothes do you?” Chrom asked for reassurance. Robin nodded and Chrom went back to searching. He found his college hoodie and some black boxers and threw them to her. “We’ll shop for some clothes tomorrow.” He promised. 

Robin took off her towel and Chrom immediately kept the other way. When Robin finished dressing, she felt a warm aura in her chest, wearing clothes that weren’t ripped from a horrible man, or wearing clothes that didn’t reveal her breast or anything...she felt safe and warm.

Chrom led Robin the second door, which was another bedroom, it was like Chrom’s room only a little smaller. “I used to have a roommate live here. Everything is clean, you’ll be fine.” Chrom assured her. She only nodded as she approached the bed and laid down on it, it was pretty flat but mostly comfy, she sunk right into it.

“We’re doing a lot of things tomorrow so listen,” Chrom got Robin’s attention, “I’m first going to take you to the hospital to check for any cuts. Then I’ll take you to the store so you can but some clothes, you’re going to be living with me for a while. And after all that, I’m taking you back to the police station so we can interrogate you again, you need to answer our questions, got it?” 

Robin sighed and nodded. Chrom smiled and threw the comforter over her body and walked to the door. “Sleep well, Robin,” Chrom said goodnight, Robin only stared at him with shallow eyes. Chrom turned off the lights and closed the door.

The only light was coming from the bottom of the door, just like when she was in the bedroom in Gangrel’s apartment. Robin was alone again in the dark, but instead of a crazed man living with her, it’s a man who gave her a real home.

 


	2. Spree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin and Chrom go to the Hospital and Mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been 84 years since I've updated this story. Chapter 2 is done and I hope you like it.

Robin looked at herself in the mirror, wearing a skimpy-looking dress, she didn’t pick this out, Gangrel did. Her dress was exposing her back and showed some of her breasts, it made her feel uncomfortable. Isn’t this supposed to be a company party? She jumped as Gangrel grabbed her from behind.

“Aren’t you a lovely thing,” Gangrel snarled into her ear, “just the thought of ripping it off.” Robin was immediately uncomfortable, trying to push Gangrel off of her. That is until a dark aura surrounded the room.

“I see that you’re finally dressed,” Validar, “you look just like your mother.” Validar was the CEO of Grima Co., his intimidation can make the room feel uneasy. He walked up to Robin and lightly kisses the top of her head. “Remember to be on your best behavior tonight, I don’t want people to have a bad impression of me.” Validar left the room, and Robin’s vision began to fade into black.

Robin woke up in a cold sweat, holding on to the hoodie she was wearing for dear life. She looked around the room seeing that she was in another room, right, she’s in Chrom’s apartment. As she got out of bed, her legs wobbled a bit but she was able to shuffle her feet to the door and opened it. 

Robin opened the door to see Chrom at the kitchen table, drinking some coffee and looking at his phone, unaware that Robin woke up. Robin closed the door and that was able to get Chrom’s attention. “Good morning,” Chrom said, sipping his coffee, “I made you some pancakes, I hope you like them.” 

Robin looked at the table to see a half-burnt pancake on a plate. “I’m good, thanks,” Robin pushed the plate away, “I’ll just have fruit.” Chrom understood and grabbed an apple from the counter and throwing it to her. 

The rest of breakfast was sorta quiet, Chrom was mostly repeating what he said last night. “I called my sister this morning, she’s a nurse at the hospital, she’ll be the one to check for any scars and...other stuff. Then after we’ll go to the mall so you can buy some clothes, and don’t worry about burning through my money.” Chrom reassured as Robin looked down. “Is something wrong?” Chrom asked.

“I don’t have any shoes,” Robin reminded Chrom, “I went to the station with only socks. And you know what they say, ‘no shoes, no shirt, no services’.” Robin laughed a little at her joke.

“U-Uh,” Chrom was stammering with his words, “I might have some tennis shoes in my closet you can wear,” Chrom remembered. Robin walked to Chrom’s room, had to look through all the dirty old clothes and found the shoes, and Chrom and Robin drove to the hospital.

 

__________

Chrom and Robin walked into a very crowded waiting room, full of old people, little kids with moms reading magazines, and two blonde nurses, one of them being Chrom’s sister, Lissa. “You must be Robin, right?” The lady asked Robin nodded slowly. Lissa left the front counter and entered back to the waiting room.

While Chrom and Lissa hugged, a little blonde kid burst through the door pulling a red wagon that was holding another blonde kid who was sleeping, holding a stuffed horse. “The amazing Owain Dark is here!” The kid pulling the wagon yelled, he was also holding a wooden sword, some older ladies giggled. Robin smiled at the little boy’s excitement, but it doesn’t seem that Lissa likes it.

Liss crouched down and met the boy’s eye. “Owain, did you ask Brady for permission to put him on the wagon?” She asked in a calm tone.

“Yes ma’am, while he was asleep,” Owain answered, Robin and Chrom chuckled a bit. Lissa pinched her nose.

“Owain, you can’t ask permission if someone is asleep or not paying attention,” Lissa said assertively, “ you also know that you’re not allowed in the waiting room, go to the kids part of the hospital. You don’t want to be grounded do you?” Lissa asked politely. The little boy shook his head

“Can he first get a hug from his favorite uncle?” Chrom asked. Owain let go of the wagon handle and charged full speed to Chrom, receiving a big hug. “It’s been so long Owain, you’ve grown so much.” Chrom complimented. Robin on the side was smiling, it almost felt like she was smiling for the first time.

Lissa requested Chrom and Robin to wait for her in one of the check-up rooms while she carried Owain and Brady back to the kid's hospital area. There was a real strong silence from both of them until Robin broke the silence. “In your apartment, there was a picture of you, your sister, and this other blonde girl, is that your mom?” Robin asked quietly.

Chrom looked down at his feet. “No, that was my older sister Emmeryn, she was supportive and was like a mom to me and Lissa…” Chrom went a little quiet after explaining who the woman was.

Lissa then opened the door to break the silence, she had a clipboard by her side. “Ok, I’m not gonna hold you hostage for too long,” Lissa said jokingly, she giggled at her joke, “please answer these questions truthfully.” Robin slowly nodded.

“Alright first question,” Lissa began, “are you pregnant?” Robin shook her head. “Are you taking medication right now?” 

“I’ve been taking painkillers every time he would...hurt me,” Robin replied softly. Chrom pulled out his notepad and started writing stuff down.

“Can you explain these injuries?” Lissa requested. Robin went a little silent from it, scratching her arm in a nervous state. Chrom stepped in though, he took Robin’s other hand and rubbed the back of it with his thumb, calming her down.

Robin sighs. “Cuts on my torso, bruises on my legs and shoulders, and whip marks on my back.” Robin was about to well up in tears, her mind flashing memories to the times where she would be crying day and night because her back stung like a thousand bees. Chrom was shocked since Robin didn’t talk at all on the first day of interrogation, Chrom nor Frederick would have known that the physical abuse was THAT bad.

Lissa wrote stuff down on her clipboard. “Ok, so I need you to answer two more questions, they’re probably going to make you uncomfortable so please answer at your own pace,” Robin only nodded, “have you had sex and if so, have you been pregnant?” 

“I have not had sex before, nor was I pregnant,” Robin responded bluntly, Chrom was intrigued by this, “I’ve only been groped.” Lissa only nods and leaves the room, the awkward silence kicking in.

“So you never had sex?” Chrom asked like he didn’t hear her answer the question. Robin rolled her eyes.

“Gangrel threatened and hinted at me with it, but the only thing he’s done was groped my butt and breasts,” Robin’s voice became monotone, “he got away with a lot of it because my dad doesn’t care about my safety.” Robin hunched over.

The door opened again and Lissa’s head poked through. “Chrom can you leave the room for a second, I need to talk to you.” 

Chrom nodded and got out of his seat. “Are you ok on your own?” He asked Robin calmly, she nodded slowly. Chrom left the room and Robin was all alone. 

“Are you sure that she’s not your girlfriend?” Lissa asked bluntly. Chrom shushed her with his finger.

“NO,” he whispered loudly, “what makes you think that she is?” Chrom asked in almost a panic. Lissa smirked at him.

“She’s wearing that dumb university hoodie you wore all the time. AND, she’s wearing the same tennis shoes you wore all through middle school.” Damn, she's good. Chrom gave up and held his head in his hands. “Ok, I’m going to do a blood test to check if she's healthy. I’ll be right back.” 

Lissa gave Chrom one last hug and closed the door on him. Chrom lightly placed his head on the door and sighed. “Is that lady going to be ok?” A small voice called out for him, he turned his head and saw Owain, holding his sword and a stuffed dragon. “Mama can cure anything, she’s like an angel!” He announced with pride. 

Chrom laughed and crouched down to Owain’s height. “How’s your dad?” He asked.

“Papa is saving people just like mama,” Owain answered, but he looked down for a bit, “but he never comes home. But then we go to the diner for dinner because mama can’t cook.” Chrom snorted at that remark, he had flashbacks when Lissa wanted him to try some soup that she made, Chrom was in the bathroom for hours.

Meanwhile, in the room, Robin was twitching, making Lissa’s job harder. “Ma’am I’m sorry but you need to calm down,” Lissa said to Robin to try and calm her down, it didn’t work. Lissa remembered something, she pulled out a dog toy that squeaks, she gave it to Robin, “squeeze this once your blood is being drawn.”

Robin nodded hesitantly and squeezed the toy once the needle entered, Robin held her breath. She wanted to scream. She closed her eyes and her breath went uneven. The needle swiftly came out, and the hole where the needle went in was now covered by a bandage. “This should be enough. I’ll be right back, I need to check if you have any diseases.” Lissa opens the door and sees Chrom and Owain talking together. She taped Chrom’s shoulder. “You can come in now,” Chrom nodded and stood up, but Lissa wasn’t done talking, “if you’re busy with police work of something, you can drop her off at my place.” She recommended.

“Thanks, I will. I think she’ll like Owain.” Chrom agreed and laughed. He got up and went back into the room, Robin was rubbing her arm, the same arm she had her blood drawn. How are you feeling now?” He asked her. Robin looked up at him, still silent as ever.

A few minutes later, Lissa comes back with her clipboard and a bottle of… Something. “From what I gathered from your blood, you have no diseases. So I’ll just give you this,” she gives Robin the bottle, it read ‘Skin Therapy Oil’, “it’s for scars and stretch marks, I used it before after Owain was born.” Lissa explained. Robin just stared at it, still not saying a word. Chrom pulled out his wallet, but he was stopped by Lissa. “It’s on the house.” She winked. 

 

__________

After leaving the hospital, their next destination was the mall. While Robin was trying on clothes, Chrom was standing awkwardly, holding onto some clothes Robin picked out. The last time he was at the women's section at the mall was when he was in high school and Lissa wanted new clothes. He swears he saw some ladies giving him the side-eye. 

He sighed and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes, until someone spoke to him, a familiar voice. “Chrom?” Chrom opened his eyes and looked where the voice was coming from. He saw a red long-haired girl, she was wearing a white business suit and a headband with little wings on them, Cordelia.

“Cordelia,” Chrom smiled and walked up to her, “how’s it been? I think the last time we talked it was the 1st year of college.” 

“I know, it’s so good to see you again!” Cordelia smiled. She was about to go in for a hug but she was stopped by the clothes Chrom was holding. “Are you shopping with Lissa?” 

“Uhh, well-.” Chrom heard footsteps and another familiar voice.

“Chrom, I’m ready to leave.” Robin left the dressing room, holding on to some more clothes. She looks over to Cordelia, she got scared and hid behind Chrom. 

Cordelia arched her eyebrows. “Who’s this Chrom? Your girlfriend?” She asked him. 

Chrom shook his head. “Nonononono,” he said repeatedly, “this is Robin, she’s staying with me.”

“Oh,” Cordelia responded, still confused, “Is she an old friend?”

“No,” Chrom shook his head, “she’s part of a police case, she’s staying at my house.” He explained.

Cordelia simply nodded, it didn’t look like she was listening. “Well I hope you continue to protect her, you were pretty good at that since college,” she winked at Chrom, her phone rang and she stopped staring, “I have to go. Bye Chrom!” She yelled at him, running to the doors. 

__________

It was another silent car ride back to his apartment. Robin stared out into the city of Ylisse, the sun was setting, making the tall buildings glow just like the sun. They stopped at a red light, Robin decided to ask him. “How do you know that red-hair lady?” She asked. Chrom’s grip on the wheel was tighter. 

“Well,” Chrom was hesitant but answered, “Cordelia is my ex from college.” Chrom finally lets it out, Robin’s eyebrow was arched. “And remember the secretary at the police station,” Chrom asked her, she nods slowly, “she’s my ex from high school.”

Robin wanted to hold in a laugh but couldn’t, she chuckled behind her hand, Chrom gave her the side-eye. “How did those relationships ended?” She asked, still laughing. Chrom scrunched up his nose.

“They both ended in the same way, my ignorance,” Chrom confesses, “I don’t know anything about women. Sure I have sisters but I know them as my sisters. With Sumia and Cordelia, I kept saying things that you shouldn’t say  to a girl like ‘are you on your period?’ because I had to live with Lissa complaining about it that it’s imprinted into my memory.” Chrom confessing how bad he was at talking to girls made him feel lighter, like releasing a weight on his chest.

He was about to confess more until his phone rang, making him and Robin jump, he answered the call. “Chrom, can you come to the police station,” it was Sumia, she sounded more panicked, “there’s something I need your help with something.”

“Ok, Robin and I will be there-” Chrom was cut-off by a shaky no.

“NO,” Sumia squeaked, “just you, don’t bring the victim. This only concerns you.” Sumia ended the call suddenly.  _ I can’t have Robin home alone. What if Gangrel found my location and kidnaps her, or she tries to cut herself?  _ Chromes thoughts were all over the place until he remembered something when they were at the hospital.

“Hey Robin,” Chrom got her attention, “would you like to hangout with Lissa and Owain tonight?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for cutting it so short. I figured the second half would be good for another chapter.


End file.
